Hand me down
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: Everything that Ginny has, has been a hand me down. Hand me down toys, robes, wand... Then she starts dating and, thanks to Draco, begins feeling like a hand me down, herself. Please rr. It's DracoGinny. Characters are OOC. Complete
1. The Breakup

Hand me down  
  
A/N: Ok, another one of the stories that came to my head. Only this one's gonna be a short one, maybe a two or three parter.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Colin said, smiling a small sad smile. Colin was her first boyfriend. They started going out together over the summer at the end of their third year. "Can we talk?" He asked her. Ginny looked up from her book and nodded, biting her lip nervously. She had heard that the phrase 'can we talk' weather from boy or girl was never very good. "Well, we've been going out for sometime now, and I think..."  
  
"That's ok." She cut in quickly, stopping him before he could go any further. "I know what you're going to say."   
  
He looked down. "You do?" He asked. "Was it that obvious?"  
  
Fighting back her tears, she replied, "Well, I should hope so." She stood up from the chair that she was sitting, holding her book to her chest, and walked to the common room door.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just," Colin tried to explain.   
  
Failing to hide her tears, she started crying. "No, Colin. Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about." She told him, as she exited the common room.   
  
As she ran down the hall, she ran into Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, facing Draco and his stupid goons getting ready for a duel. "Excuse me." She said, pushing through the crowd, hoping that Ron wouldn't notice the crying girl was his little sister. Her hopes were dashed when she heard him.   
  
"Ginny?" He asked. When he saw her pass them, his big brother senses automatically kicked in and he forgot about the duel. "Hey, Gin, what's wrong?" He asked, running over to her, placing a protective arm around her.  
  
"It's nothing." She sobbed, trying to leave.   
  
"It can't be just nothing." Ron prompted. Harry and Hermione ran over to the two to see what was going on. When they saw that their younger friend was crying, they got concerned and started asking questions, which made Draco mad.  
  
Draco was ready for a good duel with the Gryffindors. "Potter, are you chickening out? Or are you worried about your girlfriend over there?" He yelled, trying to provoke Harry.  
  
Hearing Draco's 'girlfriend' remark, Ginny started sobbing harder. "Does this have something to do with Colin?" Hermione wondered. Ginny only nodded.   
  
"Oh, so the Weasley is having boy problems. Her mudblood boyfriend broke up with her." Draco smirked, lowering his wand and walking over to the group, his team behind him. "Now no one will ever want to date you." He said.  
  
Ron's face got red as he got mad. "Don't listen to him, Gin. You know he's a rotten Slytherin. Always telling lies." Harry told her, rubbing her back.  
  
"So are you going out with her, Potter?" Draco asked, smiling his smirky smile.  
  
Ginny looked up at the people surrounding her. She looked up at her protective brother, racking his brain for a curse, either for Colin or Malfoy. She looked up at Hermione, who put a motherly arm around her. She looked up at Harry, the Harry that she had a crush on for so long. And she looked at Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped.  
  
"See, you wont go out with her." Draco said.  
  
"Shut up." Harry said again.  
  
Ginny stopped crying and wiped her eyes, which were now red and puffy. "You wouldn't." She whispered. Everyone's head turned to her. "You wouldn't." She repeated, louder this time.  
  
Harry frowned. "We're just friends, Ginny." He told her.   
  
She nodded. "I know. I understand. I never said we were anything more. I just said you wouldn't ever go out with me." Harry's eyes looked at her like Colin's did. Like he was sorry for not liking her. "Don't be sorry!" She yelled at him. Then she ran away from the group, ignoring the calls for her to come back.  
  
The lake was where she decided to go. She looked out at the water, rippling here and there, thinking about her and Colin. It should have been obvious that something was wrong with their relationship. They hadn't really been talking to each other. There were days when they didn't say a word, yet they saw each other about six times. She was more conversational with Malfoy than Colin. Then thoughts of her and Harry crossed over her mind.   
  
Her silly little crush slowly left when Colin asked her out for the first time, yet there was some of it still left. It hurt when he had said they were just friends and wouldn't be anything more. As she was thinking, she slowly drifted off to sleep. She would have slept there all night, if someone hadn't woken her up.  
  
"Weasley, wake up." The familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy said. Slowly opening her eyes, his pale face and silvery blond hair came into view. "About time. What are you doing here this late anyway?" He asked her.  
  
The wind blew and gave her a chill. "How late is it?" She asked back, tightening her hold on her cloak.  
  
"I don't know, sometime after midnight. Now what are you doing here, Weasley?" He asked again.  
  
Sighing she replied, "I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"Obviously." Draco smirked.  
  
"Obviously not obvious enough or else you wouldn't have had to keep asking." Ginny snapped. She wasn't a morning person, and this was way to early to be woken up.  
  
"You'd better be going back to the castle. Filch might catch you." Draco warned. Ginny nodded, but instead of getting up, she laid back against a willow tree. "You might want to leave before you get a hole in your robe. Who knows when you'll be able to afford another one." He laughed. Then he turned away, walking back to Hogwarts.  
  
Not knowing why, she ran after him. "Draco, wait up." She called. The boy didn't slow his pace a bit, instead, he quickened it. "Draco!" She called again, going faster to catch up. He started running also. When Ginny got to the door, she saw him standing there, waiting.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" He asked, his voice in sort of a warning tone.  
  
Between gasps of air, she said, "I just ... wanted ... to walk ... with you. Maybe ... talk." Then she started coughing.   
  
"Don't kill yourself over it. We have nothing to talk about." He sneered.   
  
"Why do you do that?" She yelled.  
  
"Do what?" He asked as he slowly opened the castle doors, which creaked loudly while they were moved.  
  
Shutting the creaking doors back, she entered behind them. "Push me away." She stated simply.  
  
"I'm not pushing you away. Now leave me alone." He growled.   
  
"Yes, you are." She said, heading after him.  
  
"No, this is pushing you away." He turned around and gave Ginny a hard shove. She fell over to the ground. Her elbow throbbed in pain, yet no tears fell. They had all been spent earlier that day. "Now go away."  
  
Instead of doing that, she followed him into the dungeons. When Draco heard the dungeon door open, he spun around quickly, wand held out. Seeing that it was just Ginny, he lowered it back. He opened his mouth to ask, 'Why wont you go away?', but Ginny beat him. "I just want to talk. I'm not going away and I'll follow you all the way to the Slytherin common room." She informed him.   
  
Rolling his eyes, he asked, "What do you want to talk to me about? There is nothing about me you need to know. Except that I think you and your whole family are..."  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "I already know you don't like my family. Or me. But can't you, just this once, put aside your hate towards my family and talk to me?" She asked.   
  
"I don't talk to Weasleys. Get that through your head!" He whispered harshly, pointing a finger to her head. He was on the brink of yelling it. He turned away from her again.  
  
"Fine, just answer me one question. When you said that no one would date me now after Colin broke up with me, what did you mean by that?" She asked him.  
  
He turned around with a smirk on his face. "Why?" He asked. She nodded. "You're just a one more hand me down." He said. Then he left her standing in the middle of the hall.  
  
A/N: Ok, that was part one. Please r/r and tell me if it's good so far. And, question, can anyone guess where I kinda got the idea from? 


	2. The Kiss

Hand me down  
  
A/N: I'm glad that some people like it! Thanks everyone for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. And the stories kinda based on a Matchbox 20 song. When I say kinda I mean, I got the idea from it, but that may not be what the songs about (I'm bad at song meanings)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The comment that Draco had told Ginny went over and over in her mind the next day. What did he mean by it? That she was a hand me down? Sure, everything she owned had been owned by someone before, but she had never really been owned by Colin. A person can't really own another person, can they? 'Well, you can own house elves and animals.' She thought to herself. After she was tired of thinking of Draco's words, she left her room and headed to the Great Hall, where the smell of eggs and bacon were coming from.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Ron waved to her. Hermione sat beside him, head in a book, and Harry sat on the other side. Colin was next to him. "Come sit over here." He called to her. Pretending like she didn't hear him, she headed over to the Ravenclaw table. She thought about sitting with some of her Ravenclaw friends, but the real reason she went over there was because it was right beside the Slytherin table. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see Draco.  
  
He was surrounded by other Slytherins, talking. Ginny sat backwards, facing the Slytherins, her hands resting on the table behind her. Occasionally she would say something to her friend beside her, but she kept on looking at the pale Slytherin boy. She continued staring at him for a while unnoticed, but then, as he got up to smack his friend across the table, he saw her.   
  
Ginny turned around quickly in her seat, hoping that he wouldn't say anything. Why did she have to go over there in the first place? "Weasley!" She heard his voice yell. Immediately, she rose from her seat, and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Draco, seeing her get up and ignore him, got up himself. When she got to the Hufflepuff table, Draco had caught up to her.   
  
She lowered her head. "What?" She quietly asked.   
  
"What were you doing over there?" He asked, as if she'd been down Knockturn Alley. Shocked that he asked this, she didn't say anything. She was expecting a mean remark about her or her family.  
  
"Can't I sit with my Ravenclaw friends?" She asked.  
  
His trademark smirk appeared. "Didn't look like you were doing much talking to them." She looked down at her feet and turned back to face the Gryffindor table. Draco ran in front of her to block her from going any further. "Why were you really over there?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know!" She exclaimed. "Now move!"  
  
He stepped closer to her, making her take one back. "You can't not know when you do something." He whispered to her.  
  
Ginny didn't know what was going on. It was like something that she would read in a book or watch on her muggle TV at home. She felt like she was about to melt as Draco kept stepping forward. "I wanted to see you, is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked him, stopping her steps backwards.   
  
He looked down at her. "And what makes you think I'd want to see a worthless hand me down Weasley, like you?" He asked. Then walked back to his own table. Ginny smiled. If he didn't want to see her, then why did he go after her in the first place?  
  
With those thoughts in her mind, she went over to her table and sat in front of her brother. "Hullo." She smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you come over when I called you?" Ron asked, a little ticked off.   
  
She shrugged and looked over at the Slytherin table. "What are you looking at, Ginny?" Harry asked slowly. He was afraid to talk to her after yesterdays events with Malfoy, afraid that she was upset with him. He didn't know how to act now.  
  
"Well, I think..." She started, looking at Malfoy. "That I like someone."  
  
Hermione smiled, looking up from her book, and Harry looked shocked. "Already, eh?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Who is it?" Colin asked from beside Harry, looking happy. Happy that Ginny wasn't sad anymore.  
  
Ginny just smiled. "Like I'm going to tell any of you." She said getting up. "Besides, I don't know if he likes me. And, if he's being honest, he doesn't." She informed them, skipping away to her first class.  
  
She didn't see Draco for the rest of the day. He wasn't in any of her classes, like Colin was, and she didn't see him walking in the halls. Feeling a bit upset that she didn't see him, she went out to the lake. Her knees were tucked up to her chest as she looked out to the setting sun. School books were spread across the grass, sitting on top of half finished homework that she had been working on earlier.  
  
"And here you are again." A voice behind her sighed. Smiling, she turned her head to see the face that she had wanted to gaze on all day. "I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here, Weasley. I'm just going to leave."  
  
"I'm looking at the sunset." She told him as he turned. Gathering her things, she stood up. "It's beautiful. You should take the time to look at it." She said, walking beside him.  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't do sunsets."  
  
"Well, what do you do?" She asked. He was about to say something, when she tripped over a root that was sticking up out of the ground. Expecting to smack into the ground, Ginny held out her hands to catch herself from falling, but the fall never finished. Before she knew it, Draco had grabbed her and was handing her books back to her. "Thank you." She blushed, brushing a strained of red hair behind her ears.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Don't thank me." He told her. "I was just getting quidditch practice in my schedule today." Then they started off again.  
  
"Even though you try and act like it, your not such a bad guy." She told him, walking behind.   
  
He stopped and turned to her. "And how do you know what I'm like?" He demanded. Not answering, Ginny just stood in front of him. "That's what I thought." He smirked at her. Her eyes looked everywhere but at him. 'Why do I do this?' She asked herself. 'Always after someone out of your reach. Draco's already made it clear that he doesn't like me. No one likes me.'  
  
"Draco," She started slowly, walking at a slow pace behind him.  
  
"What now?" He snapped. "Weasley," He walked down to her. "I swear if you say my name again, I'll," Before he could finish, Ginny did something she would never to. Once he was close enough, she went up to him and gave him a kiss. Draco was to shocked to know what was going on, as was Ginny. When they broke apart, he just stood still like a statue. Instead of waiting for Draco to snap out of his trance, she started running off to the castle.  
  
It was already dark when she reached the door. She slowly opened the doors, hoping not to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris. When she reached the top of the steps inside, she heard the door open. Looking over the rail in a shadow, she saw Draco walk to the dungeons. Looking at him, she couldn't help but think what would happen tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Hmm... are they being out of character or is it just me that thinks that? Oh well, this is just for fun, not meant to be like the real thing anyway. That's part two. I guess there will be three parts. Please r/r! 


	3. Happy Ending

Hand me down  
  
WARNING: Fluffy and OOC characters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was Draco purposely trying to avoid her now? She hadn't seen him all day. The answer, she didn't know, because she was purposely trying to avoid him. The Slytherin boy would probably hex her repeatedly if he saw her now. Well, at least that was one of her theories. The other one was that Draco might actually like her... but she didn't want to get her hopes up. After all, Draco did tell her he didn't want a hand me down like her.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, uncomfortably, coming over to the chair she was sitting in. Ever since the day Colin broke up with her, he had been uneasy around her and didn't know how to really talk to her anymore. He still wanted to be just friends, though, so he made an attempt to help the depressed looking girl.  
  
Startled, Ginny turned. Something made her think she was the only one in the common room, but obviously, looking at Harry, that something was wrong. "Nothing's wrong." She replied slowly, as if thinking about what to tell him.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Ginny," He started, "I want to be friends. But if you don't tell me stuff..." He trailed off, hoping for her to get the hint. She heaved a sigh of frustration and Harry took that as a sign she was about to spill her thoughts.  
  
"It's just a little boy trouble that will probably clear itself up." She snapped, turning to face the fire.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Everyone's having romance problems." He chuckled. She turned her head to him, letting him know she was listening. "Hermione. Ron." Ginny laughed. It was apparent that the two liked each other, but to the two themselves. "Then me." He blushed.  
  
"Cho?" Ginny asked knowingly. He nodded.  
  
"And then even that stupid git, Malfoy." He added. Her eyes got wide at hearing Draco's name, or at least his last name. She was upset at Harry for calling him a stupid git, but didn't show it. "He was actually being civil to the Gryffindors yesterday and didn't call Hermione a mudblood." He informed. "Said he had enough troubles with the girl that he liked and didn't want to deal with us."  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat, maybe two, at hearing this. Could it possibly be that she was the one that he was referring too? "Really?" Was all that she could say to Harry, who was waiting for her to reply.  
  
Harry then looked at her in such a weird way, that Ginny couldn't even give the expression on his face a name. "If I didn't know any better," He started. "I'd say he was talking about a Gryffindor."  
  
Shortly after the meeting with Harry, she decided to stop avoiding him and went outside to the lake, hoping that he would be there. She wrapped her cloak around her as the cold wind chilled her and looked around. No one was there, with the exception of her. Walking over to the nearest tree, she planted herself at the base and looked out at the crystal blue waters.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco stood near the quidditch pitch, holding his broom, looking over at the small figure sitting beside the lake. What should he do? Go over to her and disgrace the family name or go into the quidditch pitch and try to forget all about her and continue life as always. But then every time he would see her in the hall...  
  
Instead of walking to her, or into the quidditch pitch, he headed back to the castle.  
  
Despite the cool air, Ginny feel asleep like she usually did at the lake to wake up at the dark sky above. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here, Weasley." A familiar voice behind her said. She turned around to see him and smiled.  
  
"Did you now?" She asked, trying to flatten down her, she was assuming, messed up hair from her nap. He rolled his eyes, yet she could notice a small smile on his features.  
  
"I-I got something for you." He said, pulling something out of his robe pocket.  
  
'Draco? Stuttering?' She thought wildly. "Thank you. I wouldn't expect you to give me something."  
  
He looked at her and held out his hand. "I'm trying." He said, gritting his teeth. "I know what I feel. And truthfully, it scares me." He admitted, seriously. "I never thought that I would feel anything for a Gryffindor, but of course, you probably knew that." He smirked.  
  
She took whatever was in his hand and lit her wand to see it better. It was a plain silver necklace with a heart on it. "Where did you get it?" She asked him. "I love it." She added afterwards.  
  
Draco stood against a tree and crossed his arms. "My mom bought it and sent it to me to give to a 'special girl'." He explained. "It's not a hand me down, Weasley, if that's what your thinking." Then he sighed. "You know, my dad's going to have a fit, don't you. Me and you."  
  
"There's a me and you?" She asked, finalizing it.  
  
"Yes." He rolled his eyes and she smiled.   
  
"I thought you didn't like hand me downs." She teased and, yet again he rolled his eyes. "You do that alot." She pointed out and, to prove her point he did it again, then laughed, as he noticed, too.  
  
A quiet few minutes later, Draco broke the silence. "We should be heading back." He stuffed his hands in his robe pockets as Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "But first," He leaned down, taking Ginny off gaurd and brushed his lips softly against hers. Then they walked hand in hand back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Is this happening? Is this actually done? Yay! *Celebrates* My first finished HP story ever! I'm so happy! Please review! And thank you everyone who already have (which would be Shree, PhoenixRae, Lucia Dreams, Pink Magic Marker, Iloveprincessandthepotter, Mini me, jamie, sabacat, Crystal, Red Magic Marker, and Jasini). ^.^ 


End file.
